<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>supposed rivals by glamouroki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914230">supposed rivals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamouroki/pseuds/glamouroki'>glamouroki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bsd crossovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamouroki/pseuds/glamouroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindor Nakahara Chuuya and Slytherin Dazai Osamu's rivalry is still going strong, despite this year already being their sixth at Hogwarts. </p><p>That is until the once mocking and yelling gradually turns into compliments and soft-spoken words that the two of them begin questioning their relationship.</p><p>Feat their exasperated friends who just want them to get together already.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bsd crossovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>supposed rivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay here we go!</p><p>Gryffindor<br/>- Nakahara Chuuya (6th year)<br/>- Kyouka Izumi (2nd year)<br/>- Nakajima Atsushi (4th year)<br/>- Tachihara Michizou (4th year)<br/>- Ozaki Kouyou (7th year) </p><p> Slytherin<br/>- Dazai Osamu (6th year)<br/>- Akutagawa Ryuunosuke (5th year)<br/>- Akutagawa Gin (4th year)<br/>- Motojirou Kajii (7th year)<br/>- Mori Elise (1st year) </p><p> Ravenclaw<br/>- Kunikida Doppo (6th year)<br/>- Yosano Akiko (7th year)<br/>- Edogawa Ranpo (7th year)<br/>- Louisa May Alcott (4th year)<br/>- Edgar Allan Poe (7th year) </p><p> Hufflepuff<br/>- Miyazawa Kenji (2nd year)<br/>- Tanizaki Junichirou (4th year)<br/>- Tanizaki Naomi (3rd year)<br/>- Higuchi Ichiyou (5th year)<br/>- Lucy Maud Montgomery (5th year) </p><p>A lot of the characters are aged down, fyi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dazai waves a faint goodbye to his parents before disappearing into platform 9¾ of King's Cross Station, pushing the trolley which carried all his belongings. </p><p>The Hogwarts Express is there at the station, whilst many other students his age chat excitedly with their fellow peers before boarding the train. He even caught glimpses of most likely first years whispering their farewells and hugging their respective families tightly before reluctantly turning around and walking towards the vehicle. </p><p>The brown haired male had been too lost in his thoughts to even notice himself accidentally bumping into someone else and nearly causing his beloved white owl sitting in its cage on top of his suitcases to topple over. </p><p>The person who he had bumped into lets out a startled yelp before whipping his head around in annoyance. "Watch where you're going, bastard—" </p><p>"Oh," the boy cuts himself off mid sentence once he saw the face of the idiot who bumped into him. "It's you. Should've known."</p><p>Dazai cocks an eyebrow and looks down at the shorter male, taking advantage of their admittedly hilarious height difference. "You look like you've shrunk several centimetres compared to last year, Chuuya."</p><p>The shorter male— Chuuya, glowers at him. "Shut up! It's been months since I've seen you and you're still such an asshole, I see."</p><p>Dazai is about to retort with a witty remark but a firm hand places itself on Chuuya's shoulder before he could. He shifts his gaze from the petite angry shrimp to the beautiful and slender red headed girl standing behind him. </p><p>"Language, Chuuya." Kouyou scolds lightly. Chuuya's sharp gaze softens at the sight of his older step sister and he mutters a soft and quick apology under his breath, but not before shooting Dazai a quick glare, which Dazai finds rather funny. </p><p>"Nice to see you, Dazai." the reprimanding expression slips away from the older girl's face as a small smile stretches her lips. "The last time we saw you was when you visited our house for Christmas last year."</p><p>"It's indeed been a while, Kouyou." Dazai greets. His brown eyes glances once at Chuuya, who flinches in response. "It's also been some time since I've last seen the little shrimp as well."</p><p>"Hah?!" Chuuya growls, an evidently infuriated look in his bright blue eyes. "What did you just call me, shitty mackerel?" </p><p>"Chuuya!" Kouyou hisses, landing a gentle smack on her brother's arm. "Don't cause a scene at the station. Come on, we need to board the train so save your squabbling when we're at Hogwarts."</p><p>The boy huffs, scowling at an amused Dazai before turning around and storming off. Kouyou exhales a sigh, sending an apologetic look towards Dazai before following after her brother. </p><p>"Dazai!" a familiar and enthaustic voice sounds from behind him, tearing his attention away from the red headed siblings. A younger grey haired male with a wide smile plastered all over his face runs towards him from across the station, a shorter girl with dark blue hair trotting after him. </p><p>"You're still as energetic as ever, Atsushi." Dazai muses. "Hello, Kyouka." </p><p>Kyouka peeks from behind Atsushi's figure and gazes up at him, blinking once before nodding. Atsushi grins, patting the top of her head fondly. He has always treated her as somewhat of a younger sister since she became a first year Gryffindor the year prior, in which she had first sat down at the Gryffindor table beside him at the Great Hall after her sorting. </p><p>"The Akutagawas not with you, Atsushi?" Dazai questions. Atsushi hums, "I haven't seen them. They've probably already boarded the train." he adds, glancing between Dazai and Kyouka. "We should get on too."</p><p>As if on cue, the Hogwarts Express' whistle blew loudly. Kyouka wordlessly grips Atsushi's hand, as the three grab their belongings and head towards the train. </p><p>"Let's go!" Atsushi yells at him excitedly as he and Kyouka turn to walk towards the other direction of the train to meet their friends.</p><p>Dazai strolls behind them, the Slytherin prefect badge pinned on the top of his robes shimmering brightly as he walks pass multiple students of different years, some shaking with excitement and chattering loudly. </p><p>He had been a prefect of Hogwarts since his fifth year, which was the year prior to this one. The position is rather troublesome at times, due to the burden of having to deal with annoying students brewing up unnecessary trouble at school, but overall he enjoys the extra authority he owns as prefect. </p><p>The brown haired male hears whispers coming from some of the younger students passing by, obviously staring at him and gossiping between themselves. His sharp sense of hearing had managed to catch words along the lines of 'straight O.W.L.s' and 'pureblood'. </p><p>His footsteps momentarily came to a halt, causing the gossiping students to freeze. Dazai turns his head to stare at them, which cause the small group of third years to shiver. </p><p>"If you're going to gossip, do it when the person you're gossiping about isn't within five meter radius." Dazai advises, pointing an accusing finger at them. Their faces turn a bright shade of red, which makes Dazai smirk as he walks after Atsushi and Kyouka. </p><p>The gossips weren't incorrect, though. In his fifth year, Dazai had scored all 12 O.W.L.s, which was an honor only previously done by four students in all of the pupils who ever attended Hogwarts. </p><p>His family come from a long line of pureblood Slytherins, almost every last one of them possessing the cunning and ambitious characteristics he had as well. Besides that, his great aunt is even a distant descendant of Salazar Slytherin, a famous pureblood wizard and the very founder of one of the four houses of Hogwarts. </p><p>Those thoughts immediately leave his head as Dazai, Atsushi and Kyouka arrive at one of the train compartments. The two Gryffindors  decide to sit with Akutagawa, Gin, Higuchi and Montgomery in one compartment, while Dazai would sit in the one next to them.</p><p>Dazai opens the door to the next compartment, a smirk instantly forming on his lips as he spotted Chuuya sitting amongst everyone else in this one, where he is chatting with Kouyou. </p><p>Chuuya's azure eyes lands on the newcomer, before he sneers upon seeing who it is and firmly turns away, forcing his gaze on the scenery outside by the window. </p><p>"Dazai, you're here. Take a seat," Kouyou says instead, gesturing to the empty space. The red headed Gryffindor and older sister of the annoying shrimp has been recently chosen as Head Girl in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. </p><p>"I have sweets and I'm not sharing!" Ranpo shouts out of the blue, cradling more than a handful of candy in his hands. Poe shakes his head in dismay, exhaling a sigh. "Ranpo, you're Head Boy now, please."</p><p>Ranpo grins as if he is a five year old child and not the very student who had achieved all 12 O.W.L.s two years ago, just like Dazai did last year. He is from Ravenclaw, and had been appointed as Head Boy in his current year. </p><p>The black haired boy is aiming to become an Auror after graduating. Dazai and many others believe that would definitely become a reality, considering how intelligent and capable Ranpo is. </p><p>The Hogwarts Express shakes once as the doors closed, signaling that the train is on its way to their destination. </p><p>A while later, prefects need to get up and patrol the corridors of the train on the way to school. Dazai unwillingly rises from his seat and left the compartment, cursing his prefect duties and fighting the slight desire to sleep. </p><p>The train is already on its way to Hogsmeade Station. It would eventually arrive at around the early evening. </p><p>Dazai saunters the corridors, reprimanding and warning students who are about to cause unwanted trouble on the way there. Ravenclaw prefect and seventh year Yosano walks pass him, an amused expression on her face as she briefly watches him cause a previously naughty fourth year five minutes away from pissing in his pants. </p><p>The route to Hogwarts wouldn't take very long, despite it actually being hours. Most of the time, first years are too excited and anxious to even cause any problems and that saved him and the other prefects some trouble. A couple confused first years, but that was it. </p><p>Dazai was almost in a daze, absentmindedly staring at fellow sixth year prefect Kunikida guide an almost in tears first year to a compartment. A sigh left his lips as his gaze wandered out the window, thinking <em>wow, it was yet another tiring yet interesting year at Hogwarts.</em></p><p>His mind flashes an image of a certain screaming chibi, and he stifles a laugh. Indeed, this year was going to be another intriguing one as long as he was there to taunt Chuuya over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The Hogwarts Express finally arrives at Hogsmeade Station, as the train comes to a full halt and the students begin getting off. </p><p>Lines of black carriages are there, ready to transport the second to seventh years to Hogwarts castle, while the first years had to travel across the Black Lake by boat with Hagrid.</p><p>Dazai walks towards the carriage solely for prefects, ignoring all the Thestrals around him. The skeleton winged horses used to fascinate him greatly when he was a curious second year, until he found out that he could only see them because he had seen death. </p><p>His private tutor of many years and one of the people he considered family, Oda Sakunosuke. He had died a year before he had enrolled in Hogwarts. </p><p>He tries to force out all sorts of miserable thoughts related to Oda and his death, then slowly climbs into the prefects carriage. He looks around, taking a seat beside Kunikida and opposite of Kouyou. </p><p>The Head Boy and Head Girl begin giving out instructions to all the prefects, although Dazai was only half listening. He rests his cheek on his palm and stares off into space as the carriage began moving and heading towards the castle. </p><p>Not too long later, Hogwarts Castle was already in sight. </p><p>Students of different years got off the carriage and are now standing in front of the castle. The large doors swung open and a tall middle aged man stood there, eyes narrowed as he scans the students standing around him. </p><p>"The firs' years, Professo' Fukuzawa." Hagrid explains simply, gesturing to the group of confused and wide eyed 11 year olds standing behind him. </p><p>"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them in." Fukuzawa says calmly. He instructs the first years to form a straight line and ushered them into the entrance hall. </p><p>The rest of the students enter the Great Hall instead to watch the Sorting Ceremony of the first years and congratulate newcomers to their respective houses. Dazai takes a seat at the Slytherin table, surrounded by his fellow peers. </p><p>Dazai's eyes drifts over to the Gryffindor table, where Chuuya, Atsushi, Kyouka, Tachihara and Kouyou are chatting. Tanizaki is at the Hufflepuff table with Naomi, Lucy, Kenji and Higuchi. At the Ravenclaw table are Ranpo, Poe, Alcott, Yosano and Kunikida laughing together. </p><p>The Sorting Ceremony is already half way finished when he snaps out of his trance, loud claps and cheers coming from one of the houses' table whenever one of the first years get sorted there. Fukuzawa lifts the list, clearing his throat and announces, "Mori, Elise."</p><p>"That's Mori's daughter," Akutagawa points out, motioning to the black haired doctor smiling widely as Elise skips over to the front and the Sorting Hat is placed on her head. "I bet she'll be in Slytherin."</p><p>Dazai doesn't respond, not even moving an inch when the Bloody Baron appears out of nowhere behind him, floating and hovering in the air. The sixth year simply drums his fingers on the table, a bored expression evident on his face. </p><p>"That's a certified fact," Kajii replies instead. "Although Elise might try to persuade the Sorting Hat to sort her in different house just to mess with Mori. He used to be in Slytherin too."</p><p>Elise does end up getting sorted into house Slytherin, much to Mori's delight. When she sits down beside Gin and Kajii asks if she had attempted to persuade the Sorting Hat as a joke, Elise answers with an innocent smile and simply nods.</p><p>The Sorting Ceremony comes to an end, and Headmistress Mcgonagall declares that the feast begin at once. Plates of delicious food are set on the tables in front of them, and the Great Hall is filled with laughter and joy. </p><p>After the feast ends, students are required to return to their respective common rooms to rest and prepare for the first day of school tomorrow, while prefects have to instruct and guide first years to their common rooms. </p><p>Dazai is tasked to lead the Slytherin first years to the common room. He explains every detail in a tone loud enough for everyone to hear as they descend down the stone steps deep into the dungeon. </p><p>He stops in front of a stone wall, causing more than one first year to let out noises of confusion. "There will be a password that you have to say out loud to enter. It changes every fortnight and you can check on a noticeboard." he explains, then proceeds to yell the password. A passage opens and reveals the Slytherin common room, earning multiple sounds of astonishment from the first years.</p><p>They enter the dungeon, where all the first years are already looking around in disbelief, eyes sparkling in curiosity and awe just like how Dazai had been when he was at their age. </p><p>"Note that students from other houses aren't allowed entrance, so don't go around telling the password to other people." Dazai adds. "The Slytherin dungeon is underground and located in the depths of Hogwarts' lake, so sometimes you can see various aquatic creatures near the windows, maybe like a giant squid swooshing by." </p><p>The tour ends smoothly with first years wandering around to explore the Slytherin common room. Several of them ask him some questions about tomorrow, but he just tells them to worry about it by then and let the professors deal with it. </p><p>Dazai sighs, plopping down on one of the chairs near the crackling fire, where Akutagawa is staring at him. </p><p>"You looked like one of those annoying tour guides that lead a group of children around in a petting zoo." the younger male snorts. </p><p>"Shut up," Dazai mutters. "And don't mention any Muggle things in front of me. You know I don't understand any of that." the pureblood points out, having never interacted with a Muggle until he had began attending Hogwarts. </p><p>Akutagawa shrugs. Gin is in the girls' dorms catching up with her fellow female Slytherin friends so she isn't glued right beside her brother like she always is. Kajii is probably somewhere in the common room annoying other people, but Dazai decides not to go investigate. </p><p>It was the first night since they've returned to Hogwarts in a long while, after all.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Dazai has breakfast at the Great Hall, then leaves to attend his first class of the day; Defence Against The Dark Arts with the Gryffindors.</p><p>He enters the classroom, grinning as he spots Chuuya sitting alone. Ignoring the words of others students he immediately walks over and takes the seat beside the red headed male. </p><p>"Tch, come to annoy me again, huh?" Chuuya turns to glare at him. </p><p>Dazai shrugs and feigns innocence. "What do you mean, chibi? I just sat here because there were no other seats left. I didn't choose to sit here because of you, you know." </p><p>"Oh shut up. I saw you staring at me with that creepy smile you always have on your face whenever you're thinking of causing trouble." Chuuya remarks. "It's been like this ever since we were first years. Don't you have other friends?" </p><p>"Of course I do." Dazai responds with little to no hesitation. He leans in and pokes Chuuya's face. "But since Chuuya here is so obviously lonely and friendless without Kouyou and Atsushi, I've decided to take pity and sit beside him. You should consider that a huge honor, you know."</p><p>"More like everyone else in Gryffindor is scared of you and doesn't dare to sit next to me because you're here." was what the shorter male says bitterly. </p><p>"Eh?" Dazai murmurs, carding his fingers through Chuuya's hair gently like it was a normal thing. The professor isn't here yet, so they won't get yelled at for chatting. "And I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be brave." </p><p>"Be quiet, snake." Chuuya hisses, and is ironically the one acting like the scaled serpent compared to Dazai more than anything. He then sits up straight and slaps the taller's hand away. "And don't you think that the Gryffindor thing is a bit of a stereotype?" </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>Oddly, Chuuya's cheeks turn a light pink and he fidgets with his fingers. "Not all Gryffindors are always brave and fearless," he says. "just like how not all Slytherins are cunning and evil bastards. They're just stereotypes."</p><p>Dazai arches an eyebrow at him and doesn't say anything. Chuuya purses his lips, looking a tad embarrassed as he flips his notebook open to give himself a distraction. </p><p>They don't say anything more as their professor arrives for their first class of the school term.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Dazai accompanies his juniors to the school library to help them prepare for their upcoming O.W.L.s. It was supposed to be just Atsushi and Akutagawa, but somehow Tachihara, Gin, Higuchi, Montgomery and Tanizaki had tagged along too. </p><p>Oh, and Chuuya. </p><p>It's become more of a study party now. Dazai hopes that they won't get kicked out by Madam Pince or banned from the library. All of them promised to be quiet though, mostly studying or doing extra assignments and only speaking up when wanting to ask him questions. </p><p>"Why couldn't you guys have gone to Ranpo instead?" Dazai asks the group of fourth and fifth years following him to the library, with the bonus of a fellow sixth year Nakahara Chuuya beside him, not to help with the tutoring but just to read his own books and for moral support because Atsushi almost faints whenever he stresses about his O.W.L.s.</p><p>"Ranpo is Head Boy this year, so he's gotten much more busy." Higuchi says. "Also because whenever we ask him to tutor us he always asks a favour in return." </p><p>Dazai pinches the bridge of his nose. "And what about the four of you?" he points at the fourth years. "I can understand Akutagawa, Higuchi and Montgomery, but you guys are fourth years. Your O.W.L. exams are still a year and months away."</p><p>"We want to be as ready as possible and leave no regrets." Tachihara responds firmly, the other fourth years quickly mirroring his actions. There's muffled laughter coming from Chuuya behind Dazai, which the taller male rolls his eyes at. </p><p>"Fine." the brown haired male huffs. "But only for an hour. I have things to do and Chuuya has to organise training sessions for Quidditch."</p><p>Chuuya had been chosen as Gryffindor's Quidditch captain this year by their head of house, Fukuzawa. Naturally, he had captain duties to tend to and needed to hold Quidditch tryouts soon.</p><p>"I want to try using the prefect's bathroom soon as well." the blue eyed man replies. "So let's get this tutoring session over with and I'll go to the pitch later."</p><p>They enter the Hogwarts library, which is lined with tens of thousands of books in narrowed shelves and rows. The group sits at one of the tables far enough from Madam Prince's sharp eyes and ears then take out their study materials. </p><p>"What are <em>you</em> studying, mackerel?" Chuuya leans over and whispers in Dazai's ear, almost causing the male to shiver. The taller man ignores the feeling and responds in the most stable tone he could muster, "Something for my N.E.W.T.s. I want to become an Auror. I've already discussed it with Fitzgerald last year and he said I have potential, although I'll have to work hard." </p><p>"Same as Ranpo, huh?" Chuuya murmurs. "Kouyou wants to be an Obliviator. She likes interacting with Muggles, so I think she'll suit the job."</p><p>There's hesitation visible on Chuuya's face before he whispers, "Won't it be difficult to become an Auror? There's lots of requirements to become one. You need to have at least 5 N.E.W.T.s for it, and none under 'Exceeds Expectations'. The training is extremely difficult and intensive too. Plus, you might get injured during the job." </p><p>"Ah well, I'm aware." Dazai grins. "I thought becoming an Auror and working at the Ministry Of Magic would be pretty badass. I'll just have to study and practice really hard until the exams. You just concentrate on what you want to do. I know the career path you want is to become a professional Quidditch player."</p><p>Chuuya's eyes widen slightly before a soft sigh escapes him. "I don't know if my parents would approve," he confesses. "Kouyou knows and she's really supportive, but what about them? I don't want to disappoint them, but I don't want to give up on Quidditch either."</p><p>"Chuuya, you're a talented Quidditch player. That's why Fukuzawa chose you as Gryffindor's captain." Dazai says, his tone somehow softer than usual. "I'm sure Verlaine and Rimbaud wouldn't mind that much if you tell them. They know how much you like Quidditch anyway."</p><p>Chuuya lifts his head, looking into his brown eyes for any hint of mockery or lies, but what he sees in them are genuine and sincere. The red head is admittedly surprised, because for years they've been rivals due to their personalities clashing drastically; Dazai always feels the need to taunt him and Chuuya always falls for it with a bigger reaction each time. </p><p>He feels like this is the first time Dazai has looked at him so genuinely before. </p><p>Chuuya is about to open his mouth and say something, but Tanizaki sneezes out of the blue, thus tearing his gaze away from Dazai and realising that he's been staring at him in a daze for more than 2 minutes. </p><p>"Tanizaki!" Higuchi hisses, smacking the ginger haired Hufflepuff. "You ruined the moment! God damn it, you cockblock!" </p><p>"Sorry!" Tanizaki stammers. "I couldn't hold it!" </p><p>Everyone excluding Dazai and Chuuya simultaneously groan out loud. </p><p>"You guys weren't studying? What happened to wanting to be ready for O.W.L.s?" Dazai asks sharply. No one responds, all with disappointed frowns on their faces. </p><p>The taller man sighs, "I apologise, but let's just cancel the tutoring session and start tomorrow. Chuuya and I have things to do at this time."</p><p>The prefect stands up and packs his things. To Chuuya's surprise, Dazai turns and grabs his wrist then drags him out of the library, muttering something about Quidditch tryouts and how Dazai wanted to go watch. </p><p>"Dazai's never had any interest in Quidditch before." Atsushi says quietly, "Is this perhaps because—" </p><p>"He's so obviously in love with him. Same for Chuuya." Akutagawa finishes the sentence. He shifts his gaze back to the opened textbook in front of him. "Honestly, I don't know how those two idiots still haven't realised that, despite Dazai being such a genius and Chuuya being a quick thinker. I bet they won't even notice until they've graduated."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>A couple days after the study party at the library, Dazai finds himself sitting in one of the stands around the Quidditch pitch, spectating the Gryffindor tryouts. </p><p>Apparently, the Slytherin team had claimed that they had scheduled at this exact time to hold their house trials and told the Gryffindors to screw off, which immediately sparked an argument between the rival houses' team captains and teammates. </p><p>The Slytherin's captain is much taller and buffer than Chuuya, and looks as if he could squash him within a second. Although it may not seem like it, Dazai is very well aware that Chuuya is incredibly strong for his petite height so he definitely won't lose either. </p><p>Atsushi is also one of the players for Gryffindor's Quidditch team and was rather good at it, albeit not as amazing as Chuuya. The grey haired fourth year is desperately trying to calm the captains down as the Slytherins and Gryffindors glare at each other menacingly, none of them willing to back off and leave the field. </p><p>Dazai holds zero interest for the popular wizarding sport, but times like these where Chuuya was shouting and getting angry at someone else besides him was rather hilarious and made it worth to come watch. </p><p>"Dazai, what are you doing here?" Akutagawa's voice sounds, appearing behind him with Gin and Higuchi tailing after. The three of them then proceed to take the seats beside him, Gin leaning her head against Higuchi's shoulder. </p><p>"Spectating the tryouts, duh." Dazai mocks.</p><p>Akutagawa crosses his arms against his chest. "We all know that's not the reason why you're here. You dislike watching Quidditch matches."</p><p>The prefect sighs dramatically. "You're right! Chibi is here and I suspected there'd be drama, so I'm here to enjoy the show." he explains, gesturing to the screaming coming from the pitch below. </p><p>Akutagawa looks unimpressed as he gazes over what is happening on the field. "Atsushi looks like he's about to be trampled on by those Slytherins." </p><p>"Jump in and go save your boyfriend, Ryuu—" </p><p>"He's not my boyfriend!" Akutagawa protests, despite the red blooming all over his pale cheeks. "And don't call me Ryuu!" </p><p>"Right, because Atsushi is only allowed to call you that. I heard him say it multiple times, don't lie to me." Dazai teases, then tunes out Akutagawa's panicked and flustered yelling as his eyes focuses on Chuuya. </p><p>Madam Hooch arrives to the scene and the Gryffindors were granted permission from her to use the Quidditch pitch first, due to her claiming that Chuuya had scheduled the training before the Slytherin captain did therefore the Gryffindors should use it first. </p><p>A wide smile is on Chuuya's face, and Dazai couldn't help but scoff because Chuuya looks so <em>dumb</em> when he was smiling like that, red hair shining under the sunlight and azure eyes sparkling as he was doing something that genuinely made him happy. </p><p>He continues to stare at Chuuya for the next 15 minutes, not even noticing Akutagawa shaking his head at him in disappointment, muttering something regarding 'oblivious morons' under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Some time after that, Dazai and Chuuya get asked by some of their friends to visit Hogsmeade during the weekend. They accept the invitation, not even thinking of the consequences that could occur during their time of visiting the village. </p><p>Most of their friends are in relationships with each other or in the process of flirting. Kouyou and Yosano couldn't stop ogling each other in casual clothing, Ranpo and Poe are holding hands, Higuchi and Gin couldn't stop the compliments that kept slipping from their mouths, and Tanizaki and Tachihara constantly blushed whenever they looked at one another. </p><p>In the short distance Dazai could hear most likely Atsushi and Akutagawa bickering. He heard Chuuya sigh beside him. Maybe the two of them should have convinced Kunikida harder to accompany them to Hogsmeade, but the Ravenclaw was determined to stay at the Hogwarts castle to read. </p><p>"It's sad that Kyouka can't come since she's underage." Atsushi murmurs. "Maybe I should get her something when we return to the castle." </p><p>"Shut up, your voice is annoying." Akutagawa grumbles, although Dazai knows that those words are actually translated to <em>Oh my god, </em><em>I'm in love with your voice. </em></p><p>The unnecessary squabbling went on just like that, because Akutagawa is an idiot that speaks words he actually means the opposite and Atsushi is dense enough to not be able to see through it. </p><p>As Poe tries his best to drag his boyfriend away from Honeydukes to avoid him from getting diagnosed with diabetes one day, the rest of them simply wander around the wizard village looking at shops. </p><p>"Let's walk ahead. I'm tired of looking at all this." Chuuya curses. "If I have to witness Kouyou spout one more cheesy flirt to Yosano, I will <em>flip</em>."</p><p>Dazai snorts as the shorter man grabs his wrist, the two of them deciding to walk on their own after the friends that had invited them were too busy lost in their own worlds. </p><p>"Should we just go back to Hogwarts?" Chuuya suggests after an hour of strolling on their own and visiting shops in Hogsmeade. "I'll tell Kouyou and we can sneak off ourselves."</p><p>Dazai nods in agreement. They walk back to the castle together, somehow also arguing along the way. </p><p>When they return, Dazai even follows Chuuya all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower. Chuuya raises an eyebrow at the taller. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I accompanied you back to your common room." Dazai replies, a hint of mockery in his tone. "Get some rest, talk to your friends or something. I have to go."</p><p>Chuuya scoffs, "Most of my friends are still in Hogsmeade acting lovey-dovey." he jokes, "And if you're going to leave, hurry up, you weirdo. I can't let you overhear the Gryffindor common room password."</p><p>Dazai smiles, "What, you think I'd try to sneak my way into the Gryffindor common room to see you?" </p><p>"You might. I don't want you causing us any problems." the azure eyed male responds, "And Ane-san will murder me, along with many other Gryffindors for letting a Slytherin know the password." </p><p>Dazai rolls his eyes. </p><p>Behind him, the Gryffindor common room doorguard— The Fat Lady, exhales a long sigh. "Now I understand what Kouyou meant by the two of you being exhausting idiots."</p><p>Chuuya's eyes widen as he whips around to stare at The Fat Lady. The portrait didn't look like she bothered elaborating further. "Are you coming in or are you still going to chat with Mister Slytherin prefect for the next hour, huh? I want to sleep." </p><p>The tall brown haired male bursts into a fit of laughter whilst Chuuya turns red from embarrassment. He quickly pushes Dazai away from the tower and hurriedly mutters out the password and the portrait swings backwards to grant him entrance. </p><p>"Fat Lady, what did Kouyou tell you?" he questions with narrowed eyes before stepping through the portrait hole. </p><p>The doorguard guffaws in reply. "You'll have to figure out yourself."</p><p>Staring blankly at the mocking look on the Fat Lady's painted face which is almost precisely to the one Dazai constantly gives him and the same one that always irks him every time, Chuuya almost considers throwing the portrait into the fireplace and allowing it to burn to a crisp.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks after the visit to Hogsmeade, Chuuya is sitting in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table, poking at his breakfast with a frown on his face. </p><p>Noticing the miserable look on the red head's face, Atsushi whispers, "Hey, what's going on with Chuuya?" </p><p>"Got into an argument with Dazai." Tachihara answers. </p><p>"Doesn't he regularly argue with Dazai? Why does he look so upset today?" Atsushi anxiously asks. </p><p>Tachihara shrugs his shoulders. Kyouka doesn't say anything, silently sipping on a glass of milk. Kouyou is rather quiet today, constantly biting her bottom lip in frustration that Atsushi doesn't understand why. </p><p>"Chuuya, what happened with you and Dazai?" the Head Girl demands after a moment of debating to herself. "Tell us and eat your breakfast, or Kyouka and I will shove it down your throat."</p><p>Chuuya sighs for the nth time that day. "I failed my Divination test and got lectured by Professor Trelawney and Firenze." </p><p>"So? That isn't much of a big deal. No one likes Divination anyway." Tachihara says. </p><p>"I'm not really bugged about that, it's just that Dazai saw it and kinda— made fun of me." Chuuya mumbles, his voice gradually softening with every word. "Laughed in my face. Called me an idiot with no brain, that I'm good at nothing except flying on a broomstick and that I won't achieve anything in my future."</p><p>"That's mean." Kyouka pipes up for the first time that day, startling the people around her. "Chuuya-san, you really enjoy playing Quidditch and maybe Divination is not your strong suit. What Dazai-san said was rude."</p><p>Meanwhile, Kouyou looks furious. She turned around and narrows her eyes at the Slytherin sitting two tables away from them, and is about to grab her wand and charm him before Atsushi quickly stops her. </p><p>"He knows how sensitive that topic is to you," Kouyou mutters angrily. "I ought to give him a piece of my mind, that arrogant and insensitive brat."</p><p>Chuuya grabs her arm gently. "It's fine, Ane-san." he says quietly. "I'll just study hard for my next test. Quidditch can wait."</p><p>Kouyou doesn't attempt to charm Dazai again nor say anything more, merely frowning at her brother silently.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Later that night after classes are finished, Dazai, Akutagawa and Gin are lounging in the Slytherin common room, where the older is busy teaching them homework. </p><p>"Why is Kouyou so mad at you?" Gin mumbles after she finishes jotting down Dazai's old notes he gave them. "She couldn't stop glaring at you today." </p><p>Akutagawa scoffs as he drops his quill on the table. "Probably has something to do with Chuuya. Did you see how down he looked these past two days?" he says. "Dazai, what did you do?" </p><p>Dazai chews on his lower lip. "Chibi got a bad grade in Divination and I saw the papers. He looked a bit nervous at first, and I was going to offer tutoring him—" he paused, letting out a low grumble. "but then I ended up insulting him and said he was just an idiot with a broomstick that wasn't going to achieve anything in the future."</p><p>Silence falls over them, only the faint noises coming from several other Slytherins playing wizard's chess across the other side of the common room were heard. </p><p>Akutagawa clicks his tongue, thus breaking the silent atmosphere. "For someone so intelligent, you're also a huge dumbass sometimes."</p><p>Gin hums and resumes copying her notes. "I agree."</p><p>"<em>I am</em>," Dazai grunts. "What should I do? Chuuya has been ignoring me since then."</p><p>"Try apologising first?" Gin proposes. "And not some half-assed sorry, but a real and sincere apology."</p><p>Dazai wrinkles his nose, the idea of a proper apology never really struck him. He really was a dumbass. If Gin hadn't suggested this, would he and Chuuya have ignored each other all the way til their seventh year? </p><p>"I'll do it tomorrow." he promises.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Today is <em>not </em>a good day for Nakahara Chuuya. </p><p>First of all, he had spent most of his time last night studying and accidentally overslept, only waking up after Atsushi returned from breakfast in the Great Hall and shook him awake. </p><p>Second was that he had bumped into a certain Dazai Osamu on his way to class. The prefect opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but Chuuya glared at him and stalked off before he could. Looking at the Slytherin's face still infuriated and upsetted him greatly. </p><p>Third, he had fucked up the project he had during Potions and brewed up something that was definitely not what he was going for, which almost exploded the classroom if Snape hadn't been there to stop it. Therefore, he had earned detention with Snape in two days and 30 house points deducted from Gryffindor. </p><p>The fourth unfortunate thing that happened to him today was during Quidditch, which he thought was the only activity left that could bring him happiness. </p><p>Two clueless and cocky second years on the team were causing them problems which was disrupting their practice. During said practice, Chuuya had been flying in the air but a clumsy second year on his out of control broomstick bumped into him, causing him to lose balance and fall. </p><p>When he fell onto the ground, Atsushi and Kouyou had come running to him, whilst Madam Hooch was scolding the second year who bumped into him. She instructed Atsushi to take him to the hospital wing, which the younger male did. </p><p>Currently, he is laying in one of the beds in Hogwarts' hospital wing, squirming in pain with Atsushi, Kouyou and Kyouka right next to him, hovering above him worriedly. </p><p>Mori— Hogwarts' doctor is beside him with his wand in one hand. "Stay still and I'll heal your sprained ankle." he orders, bending over his injury and tapping his wand against it gently before uttering, "<em>Brackium Emendo</em>."</p><p>Chuuya's leg glows a blue light after Mori had casted the spell, and instantly his sprained ankle is cured. </p><p>"Thanks," he tells Mori, before throwing his feet over the edge of the bed and hastily attempting to get up. "now I'll have to go back to the pitch at once—" </p><p>"You can't." Mori interrupts, a sneaky grin dancing on his lips. "Geez, why do you kids immediately feel like playing Quidditch right after an experience like that? Just rest here for a couple hours before going back to rest in your common room. Doctor's orders."</p><p>"What? I'm the captain!" Chuuya protests. "I have duties to tend to with my teammates at the field!" </p><p>"Your teammates can take care of themselves without their captain for one practice session." Mori smirks and folds his arms. "Or are the Gryffindors just so incompetent and helpless they can't operate without someone to guide them?" </p><p><em>Right.</em> Mori was a Slytherin during his time at Hogwarts and had always gotten into disagreements and arguments with his rival house, mainly a boy in the same year as him from Gryffindor— Professor Fukuzawa. </p><p>Mori had always liked irking Gryffindors. Chuuya briefly thinks if that was what most Slytherins tend to do as a hobby. </p><p>Kouyou bends forward and gently grabs his arm before tucking him back into the bed. "He's right, Chuuya. The team will be fine. I'll handle it if anything goes wrong," she assures. "Rest for now."</p><p>"But my injury is already healed!" the red head yells, although his voice falls on deaf ears because all of them certainly did not look like they were willing to let him leave this room. </p><p>"Try to calm yourself down from that experience. Falling off your broomstick like that must've been rather traumatic," Mori muses, glancing at Elise, who is assisting him in the hospital wing. "Elise, please escort the visitors out of the room for now."</p><p>Chuuya frowns as Kouyou, Atsushi and Kyouka are ushered by Elise to leave the room to allow him to rest in peace. </p><p>An hour passes with him staring at the ceiling blankly, his brain still not being able to process what had just happened at him. There's a knock on the door, which signals there's a visitor for him. </p><p>Mori raises his eyebrows and walks over to the door and opens it, thus blocking Chuuya from getting a glimpse of the visitor's face. Mori and the visitor talk for a while, but he can't hear anything since they're speaking so quietly. </p><p>"Atsushi?" he croaks. He sounds utterly pathetic like this, sulking miserably on a hospital bed although he was perfectly fine with zero injuries. He wanted to get back on his broomstick and play Quidditch instead of wasting time here. </p><p>"Do I look like Atsushi to you?" a familiar voice coming from the door laughs. Mori is gone, and the person standing there is the last person Chuuya wants to see— Dazai Osamu. </p><p>"<em>Why the fuck are you here</em>?" Chuuya's eyes fill with rage. "Get out."</p><p>Dazai's mischievous smirk slips away and is replaced by an unreadable poker face. "I ran into Atsushi, and he told me you got injured during Quidditch and you're now in the hospital wing." he explains as he walks over to sit beside the bed. "Scared the absolute shit out of me." </p><p>"Why is that? You know Mori can just heal me instantly." Chuuya narrows his eyes, scooting as far as he could from Dazai on the bed. "You look like you want to say something. Hurry up and spit it out."</p><p>Dazai purses his lips. He squeezes his eyes shut before saying lowly, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"<em>What</em>?"</p><p>"I'm sorry I made fun of you," Dazai adds weakly. "That was a really douche move of me. I was being insensitive and stupid. I don't expect you to forgive me immediately, I just wanted a chance to apologise to you."</p><p>Chuuya stares at him like he's gone mad. The red head slowly sits up, the rage and annoyance dissolving from his expression. "You <em>were</em> being a complete asshole," he decides to say. "I should've punched you in the face right then and there. I regret not doing that."</p><p>Dazai hums. "You can do that right now."</p><p>Chuuya furrows his eyebrows at the prefect. "You're giving me permission to punch you right now?" </p><p>"Yes." the former confirms, even closing his eyes and awaiting the painful impact to his face. Oddly, nothing comes and all he hears is a long sigh. </p><p>"As tempting as that offer is, I'll decline." Chuuya says. "One, you're a prefect, and if I am caught inflicting violence on a prefect, I'm done for."</p><p>"Second, I'm too tired right now that even if I do it, I don't think I'll enjoy it that much." he adds, leaning against the headboard of the bed. "So maybe next time, mackerel." </p><p>Dazai watches him, a bit of shock on his face. The man rarely ever gets surprised, so witnessing such a sight might be worth it for Chuuya declining the offer to break his nose. </p><p>"Chuuya," he speaks up after a long moment of the two of them not saying anything. "You're an excellent Quidditch player, by the way. I think you'll do great with that career in the future and you'll do well in the industry. I <em>mean</em> it."</p><p>The Slytherin clears his throat, cheeks turning a tinge of red. "That day, I actually meant to offer helping you with studying but my mouth kinda slipped," he confesses. "I'm sorry it turned out this way."</p><p>Chuuys blinks a couple times at him owlishly before he relaxes and closes his eyes. </p><p>"It's fine. You've insulted me worst in the past years— I swear you were even <em>more</em> of an asshole back then. And stop apologising, it's weird coming from you." the Gryffindor responds. "Also, you better keep your word about tutoring me for my tests. I can't play Quidditch for the next 3 weeks, so I'll study with you instead."</p><p>A rare and sincere smile forms on Dazai's lips, and it causes Chuuya's heart to skip a beat. The Gryffindor coughs abruptly in an attempt to play it off. "Now leave before Mori comes back to chase you out himself."</p><p>Unexpected to Chuuya, Dazai leans in to ruffle his messy red hair. "Got it." he whispers bit too closely, before rising from the chair and exiting the hospital wing. </p><p>Chuuya sits there, mouth slightly agape and hair dishevelled. His heart is pounding loudly in his chest ever since Dazai left the room. </p><p>He wonders for a second if he was resting in the hospital wing not only because of his sprained ankle injury, but also because of heart problems.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Five days after the incident at the hospital wing, Chuuya and Dazai are sitting together in the library studying. </p><p>By studying, it is actually Chuuya frantically going through different kinds of textbooks and notes whilst Dazai watches him in amusement. </p><p>"This part is easy, so you don't need to copy it down." Dazai comments, pointing at two papers of notes in his hands. "There are some notes I made before my exams that are pretty important and useful over here, so you can copy that instead." </p><p>Chuuya picks up a stack of the papers, grumbling under his breath. "I swear to god, how the heck are you so smart?" </p><p>The Slytherin shrugs nonchalantly. "People are good at different things. I'm good at studying and making notes, while you're good at playing Quidditch. Just like that."</p><p>"Fair," Chuuya sighs, massaging his temples. He squints his eyes to read the long paragraph handwritten by Dazai in one of his notes. His nose scrunches up as he holds the paper in his hand and his quill in the other. "Your handwriting is atrocious." </p><p>"You look cute." he hears Dazai mutter from across the wooden table. </p><p>Chuuya's brain short-circuits and he's staring blankly at the taller boy. "What?" </p><p>
  <em>"What?" </em>
</p><p>"What did you just say?" </p><p>"Nothing." Dazai hurriedly replies, resting his elbow on the table and lifts his head to look up at the books flying like birds, circling around the center of the room and near their respective shelves. </p><p>"I swear I heard you say I look cute." Chuuya deadpans. Dazai's body flinches for a split second, and no one else could've noticed it if they weren't as close with him as Chuuya was. </p><p>"I didn't say that. You're hearing things." Dazai murmurs. Lying has always been one of Dazai's specialities, and he is extremely good at faking expressions. But Chuuya has been with him for 5 years now, as he is thoroughly convinced that his ears did not deceive him and intimidating pureblood Slytherin prefect Dazai Osamu had just called him <em>cute. </em></p><p>"You made a spelling mistake there!" Dazai exclaims and points at one of Chuuya's notes. "Anyway, let's just continue studying, yeah?" he laughs, but Chuuya knows this is an attempt to change the subject. </p><p>Chuuya stares at him but doesn't say anything and resumes skimming through the opened pages of textbooks laid in front of him, much to Dazai's relief.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"I think something is wrong with the shitty mackerel." Chuuya says one day during breakfast time.</p><p>"Are you talking about Dazai?" Kyouka arches an eyebrow as Atsushi passes her a piece of french toast. "What happened with him?"</p><p>"He's been avoiding me recently, we haven't really talked since the day we studied together at the library." Chuuya explains, frowning. "Whenever I call out to him, his face just turns red and he tells me to go away, then runs off. Is he mad at me? He's never acted like this before."</p><p>Atsushi promptly chokes on his juice. He slowly sets the glass onto the table, wheezing several times while Tachihara frantically pats him on the back.</p><p>Kouyou looks dead inside. "You think Dazai is <em>angry</em> at you?" she asks, sounding exasperated.</p><p>Chuuya blinks at her owlishly. "Yeah. What other reason is there?"</p><p>His sister shakes her head in disappointment. "Idiot," she mutters under her breath. </p><p>Kyouka nods in agreement. "I pity Dazai." she says, ignoring Chuuya's multiple questions as to why.</p><p>Since then, not only Dazai, but even Atsushi and Kouyou start ignoring him.</p><p>When he manages to ask Kyouka the one time she isn't glued to Atsushi and the grey haired male isn't there to drag her away from him whenever he appears, the second year only says that she can't tell him why because apparently, he needed to figure this out on his own and Kouyou wants him to grow a pair of balls.</p><p>Chuuya is left very confused for the remaining hours of the day.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"Go away." is the first thing that escapes Dazai's lips.</p><p>Chuuya glares at him. The Gryffindor crosses his arms, scooting closer to the prefect sitting on the edge of the fountain with an opened book perched on his lap. The two of them were the only ones here in one of Hogwarts' many courtyards.</p><p>"Why are you ignoring me?" he demands, azure eyes shining and Dazai can't help but think they look like jewels. </p><p>Dazai inhales. He closes his book and turns to Chuuya, forcing a smile. "What? Is chibi so upset that I haven't been paying attention to him lately? Are you that attention deprived?"</p><p>"I'm not, asshole." the other male snaps. "I just thought your behavior for the past few days is rather unusual. Is it wrong for me to fucking <em>care</em>?"</p><p>"We're not even friends. You have no reason to care." the Slytherin retorts, the feeling of regret immediately washing over him once he sees the look on Chuuya's face. </p><p>
  <em>"You don't think we're friends?" </em>
</p><p>Dazai can't stop himself. He internally winces once the word leaves his mouth before he can stop himself. </p><p>"No."</p><p>Chuuya looks betrayed and infuriated. It makes Dazai's heart ache. </p><p>The Gryffindor growls. "Honestly, why do I even <em>try</em> with you." he grits through his teeth, standing up and moves to leave the courtyard. "Fine. Have it your fucking way. Oh, and Akutagawa, piece of advice; eavesdropping is rude."</p><p>The red head storms off, leaving Dazai behind. Akutagawa sighs as he walks out of his hiding position behind one of the pillars behind the fountain. "He noticed me." the fourth year mutters, before turning to look at the prefect. "You okay?"</p><p>"Nope." Dazai snarls. He tucks his book under his arm, gets up and walks away. Akutagawa doesn't stop nor go after him, simply staring at the older male leave with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>"They're <em>both</em> dumbasses." he utters to himself.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Chuuya had been instructed by Kouyou and Atsushi to go to a certain location in Hogsmeade on the following weekend after nearly 3 days of the two ignoring him.</p><p>His soul automatically leaves his body because when he arrives, he in fact, does <em>not</em> see Kouyou nor Atsushi at all, but a certain brown haired male standing there. </p><p>The location they had informed him of was secluded, so there wasn't anyone else around except the two of them. </p><p>Dazai lifts his gaze, notices Chuuya standing there like a dumbfounded idiot and blinks. "Why are you here?" he asks furiously. "Where's Akutagawa and Gin?" </p><p>"Why are you asking <em>me</em> that?" Chuuya scoffs, his blood boiling. "Where's Atsushi and Kouyou? They asked me to meet you here."</p><p>The Slytherin stares at him, seemingly deep in thought. He doesn't say anything for the next 30 seconds and to Chuuya's surprise, Dazai <em>blushes</em> and looks away. </p><p>"What the fuck." Chuuya says. Dazai clicks his tongue. "We've been fooled," he murmurs. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" the red head asks weirdly. </p><p>"Has anyone ever told you you're an idiot?" the prefect snaps at him all of a sudden, bewildered. "You seriously don't know what our friends plotted?" </p><p>"Uh... No?" </p><p>Dazai groans and buries his face in his palms. "I can't believe I'm in love with a dumbass." he mutters, then his eyes proceed to shoot open in horror. </p><p>"Oi! Who are you calling a dumbass—" Chuuya shouts angrily but the other boy's words suddenly hit him like a brick.</p><p><em>Wait</em>. </p><p>"Y-You—" Chuuya stammers, pointing a shaky finger at Dazai, whose face is turning as red as a tomato. "You're in love with <em>me</em>?" </p><p>Dazai looks utterly embarrassed. "So what if I am? It's not like I wanted to confess!" he exclaims.</p><p>The male groans when Chuuya still doesn't answer, the red head seeming to have froze. The brown haired boy sits on the grass, hugging his knees against his chest and lowering his head to hide his face. </p><p>10 seconds later, Chuuya wills himself to stop gaping like a fish. He walks towards Dazai— who hasn't moved an inch from his position then proceeds to crouch down beside him, hesitating whether to touch him or not. </p><p>"Leave me alone." the Slytherin scowls, lifting his head a little to look into Chuuya's azure eyes. His brown eyes are wavering slightly and he quickly averts making eye contact with him, which is something he's never done before as the male was always proud and arrogant. </p><p>Chuuya has never seen him like this before. </p><p>"Dazai—" </p><p>"I <em>know</em> you don't return my feelings!" Dazai interrupts, cheeks a shade of beet red. "We're supposed to be rivals and you <em>hate</em> me, so dont force yourself to pity me and let's move on with our lives. Gosh, I sound like such a lovesick idiot—" </p><p>He shuts up when Chuuya bravely leans in and connects their lips together. </p><p>In the first 5 seconds Dazai is staring back at Chuuya with wide eyes, before he slowly starts kissing back and tangles his fingers in Chuuya's soft hair. </p><p>When they finally pull away from each other, both their faces down to their necks are flushed red. </p><p>Chuuya caresses Dazai's face. "Who said I was going to pity you?" he scoffs, cheeks slightly pink before shifting closer to whisper in the boy's ear. "I like you too, you idiot mackerel. So don't go simply assuming things on your own again." </p><p>Dazai blinks a couple times, jaw dropping. He snaps out of his daze, blushing harder than before and slaps Chuuya's hand away. "I thought you despised me." he mumbles quietly.</p><p>The Gryffindor snorts. "Sure, did you really consider our past 5 years together as a simple rivalry? You really shocked me a few days ago when you said we weren't even friends." </p><p>Fidgeting with his fingers, Dazai sends him a guilty look. "Sorry." he says apologetically as he rubs the back of his neck. "Of course I considered you as a good friend."</p><p>A wide, satisfied smile stretches On Chuuya's face. "You look cute when you're not spitting out insults at me 24/7." </p><p>Scowling, Dazai shoves at the shorter man gently. Chuuya barks out a laugh and lays back on the grass, uncaring that he might dirty his robes. </p><p>"When we get back, I ought to thank our friends for doing this." Chuuya comments, staring up at the cloudy sky. A huge tree is situated right behind them, which provides just enough shade for the two to feel peaceful and cozy. </p><p>"Chuuya." Dazai calls out, to which Chuuya hums in response. "Do you really like me?" </p><p>The red head looks up, thus locking their eyes. His expression looks soft and sincere, hair blowing lightly in the wind. </p><p>"You know very well that I never lie." he laughs. Dazai's brown eyes widen, and he purses his lips, trying to prevent himself from blushing for the nth time today. </p><p>"I think you're great, Dazai." Chuuya confesses. "My feelings are genuine, even though sometimes I admit you really are a pain in the arse." </p><p>Dazai nods, running one of his hands through his red hair. "So, what are we now, Chuuya?" </p><p>Chuuya completates for a second before craning his head to look at Dazai. </p><p>"Lovers?" he suggests. Dazai's heart fills with warmth. </p><p>"Sure." the Slytherin confirms gleefully. "Lovers, then."</p><p>(When they return to Hogwarts Castle and share the news, literally no one is surprised. Akutagawa pats Dazai on the shoulder, while Kouyou hugs Chuuya tightly, crying in joy that her brother has finally came to his damn senses.)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took way too long to finish lol I kept procrastinating and having writer's block</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! Maybe I'll write another BSD at Hogwarts au again, whenever I get an idea for a new plot XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>